


Not Dreaming Anymore

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emperor Hux, Face Slapping, Force Choking, Gags, Handcuffs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knight Kylo Ren, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence, Top Kylo Ren, You Would Not Believe the Dick Hux Gets in this Fic, eventual cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Knight Kylo Ren has been sneaking in to Emperor Armitage Hux's room at night and having rough sex with him. When Armitage finds out it's the head of his Knights whose been sneaking in, he has second thoughts.





	Not Dreaming Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I was really in the mood to abuse Hux and this just sort of happened. It's a one-shot (rare for me, I know) with serious dub-con elements, some light bondage, and some praise kink. Definitely a reader-be-warned kinda fic.

Hux wasn't sure when he realized he was no longer dreaming, but it was some time around when he was rubbing his jaw in a meeting, and realized that the pink tinge to his skin was from being hit repeatedly. That was when things got real. After that he gave a good fight, but his earnest struggle only gained him a thorough spanking with the strangers belt.

Emperor Hux let no man touch him since he'd begun his reign of the Galaxy; even his guards didn't dare. But what happened in the sanctum of his bed chamber, when he was alone, well that was different. It started out like a dream, being choked and fucked. But now it was reality. Every few weeks the mystery man would scale the wall to his chamber, getting past all the guards and defenses put in place to keep Hux safe. In the dark and quiet, only Hux's cries could be heard as the mystery man systematically abused Hux. And Hux loved it.

His wrists were bound behind his back, and his insolence had earned him three slaps to the face. "I'm sorry."

"Go on, suck it. Prove you're sorry." The man was naked infront of him, fully erect and dripping. It was a messy affair, Hux's face wet with tears and sweat, his mouth dripping with saliva and precum from the man who was effectively dominating him.

Hux swallowed him down to the hilt, his toes curling up under the pillows of his regal bed, satin sheets askew as he struggled.

As the Emperor, everything in his life was always so sterile. There was no mess and no fuss; he ruled from his desk, sending others out in his wake to wage the war on the ground. He was better at politics than combat, and the rigid control in his back melted whenever he was woken up by Kylo Ren.

Personally, Hux didn't have a name to give him, he'd never seen the man outside of their secret liaison. He knew he had to be local, and he was strong; probably a foot soldier of some kind. But cunning and skilled, most likely under appreciated by Hux's regime.

Hux let Kylo take out that anger and frustration on him, unaware that the man slapping him around was one of his most powerful, though always helmeted Knights who protected him whenever he left the castle he resided in.

Hux gagged, scooting back as he choked on Kylo's cock. Kylo reached over him, index finger hooking into Hux and making him scoot back forward. Kylo squeezed Hux's throat with his other hand, massaging his dick there in the warmth and wetness. "Relax," he whispered.

Hux tensed, eyes closing tight, hands balled up into fists. But he stopped struggling, letting Kylo touch him and tease him. Finally Kylo pulled back, which left Hux gagging on his own spit as it dribbled out in a thin line between his own lips and Kylo's tip.

"Very good," Kylo cooed the praise, stroking Hux's cheek, wiping away a tear.

"Please," he begged. Kylo's cock gave a twitch at the word. Having the emperor on his knees, trembling with want was perhaps the most fun he'd had in a decade.

"Please, what?"

"Please sir," Hux let his head fall into Kylo's hand, rubbing his cheek there. He'd been hard for the better part of an hour without so much as a single finger touching him. His stomach ached from it. "Fuck me."

Kylo chuckled deep, and dark. He stroked his finger down from Hux's cheek, wrapping five digits around his throat. Hux's protest was silenced, and his face began to turn red as Kylo shifted down on the bed, lowering himself until he was eye level with Hux. Hux, the Emperor, who looked so desperate and weepy.

Slowly Kylo shook his head, "I don't think you've been punished enough."

Then he released Hux, whose heavy breaths were audible as he gasped, gulping down air. Kylo got off the bed, standing next to it. "Get up."

Hux groaned, head lolling from side to side as he wiped his face on the sheets. This was going to be the death of him, he knew it. He'd be left like this, wanting and sweaty and unable to remember his name until this  _stranger_  had finished him off.

Slowly Hux slid from the bed, next to Kylo who pushed him over. He pushed Hux face first into the bed, spreading his legs wide until his cock touched the comforter. It was red and rubbed harshly on one side from the blankets chaffing him. Behind him, Kylo got to his knees, and spread him open to lick a long line up his crack.

Hux whimpered, twisting his wrists in their bindings again. Kylo pressed a finger against his hole in a tease, not entering. Hux panted, knees pressing against the side of the bed, struggling to stay standing.

Kylo sucked one of his balls into his mouth and Hux moaned in response, his skin sensitive to the slightest touch. When Kylo slid a hand around him, large paw on his hip, Hux's skin burned with the contact. Kylo finally showed a little mercy, squeezing at Hux's tip gently with thumb and forefinger.

Hux moaned again, shifting from foot to foot and pressing forward into the hand, yearning for more. But Kylo gave him only, just a small tease right before he pushed a finger into his hole. He pulled his face back, and watched Hux's thighs twitch, pale skin there smooth and warm. He couldn't help himself when he kissed the back of Hux's thigh, working in a hikki as he let his hands do the work.

When he was satisfied Hux was open enough, he stood up. Hux meweled on the bed, remaining standing though trembling. He was up on tip toes and pressed back now, towards Kylo as Kylo slicked himself with some lube from the night stand.

He put a hand on Hux's hip, keping him steady. He gave no warning as he pushed in, barely taking the time to open him up beforehand, but dedicating all that time to making him out of his mind with lust. Hux whined as Kylo pushed in halfway, eyes closed tight in pain.

As Kylo began to pull out Hux whispered, "Thank you sir, thank-" Kylo pushed in again and Hux gasped, again in pain. Then he let out a quiet whimper, and burried his face into the sheets. Kylo chuckled behind him.

"I thought you wanted this," he cooed. Hux nodded his head just barely, forehead pressed into the sheet. "You're so noisy tonight, I might just-" he bottomed out, and could just imagine Hux's face, gaping mouth, cheeks flushed. He'd seen it many times before, needy lips open to receive whatever punishment he dolled out. "-gag you if you don't quiet down."

Hux fell silent except for panting breaths as Kylo worked up a faster pace. Finally his head lolled to the side and Kylo smirked, reaching over to slide fingers through his hair, and keep him pinned down. Hux was gone; eyes rolled up into the back of his head, mouth agape, eyelids twitching just as badly as his thighs.

Kylo fucked him harder then, knowing he could choose whatever pace he wanted. He reached around to stroke Hux, who seemed to come instantly. The quickness of it surprised Kylo; he hadn't known Hux was  _that_ close, but figured that he should have. Kylo slowed, tutting to Hux.

"Did you just come?"

Hux's mouth slowly closed, an agreeing whimper the only sound from him. Kylo pulled out slowly, but rubbed his tip against Hux's hole. "That's too bad, I've hardly gotten started."

* * *

Hux was always slow on the mornings after the stranger came to his room. He dressed in his usual outfit, a Military uniform befitting a General, though it was all white and came with a cape. He wore a ring on his left pinkie, his outfit adorned with glove straps on the shoulders. He sat in a meeting with his closest advisers, and it was just wrapping up when Mitaka leaned over.

He reached out, peeling down some of Hux's stiff collar though Hux was quick to swipe away his hand and shoot him a warning glance. But Mitaka had seen it, the red bruise of a handprint. Mitaka looked alarmed, "Your Highness, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are we done here?" he asked the table. The men around it nodded, and some began to stand up.

"Sir, if you've been hurt-"

"I haven't."

"I must insist you see your physician-"

"I'm not seeing my doctor, there's nothing wrong. Excuse me," his cape billowed out behind him as he left Mitaka, his most trusted adviser, who officially knew that the Emperor was up to something.

Meanwhile, Hux could just  _die_ if he had to see his doctor. He'd inspected himself in the morning, the choke mark visible above his collar bones. He also had a hikki on the back of his thigh, which he scrunched his nose up at, just thinking about it. He scowled as he walked the hallway, out to the gardens where he had lunch planned.

* * *

Time slowed down. It would have been bad enough if Hux didn't know Kylo  _intimately_ , I mean the man was gorgeous. He'd had that exact thought the first time Kylo had snuck into his chamber. But now, seeing who it was, the  _leader_  of the Knights, the Emperor's private guard... Hux stared.

"Your Highness?" Mitaka said gently, holding out the plate of medallions on their intricately woven strings.

"Hmm?" Hux turned to look at Mitaka, his mind suddenly clearing. They were in the throne room, the Knights lined up infront of him on the polished marble floor and he was supposed to present them each with a medal. A few other officials stood around to watch.

"The presentation?" Mitaka whispered under his breath.

"Right, yes." Hux turned his attention to the Knights, eyes sweeping well over Kylo's head as he looked down the line of them. "You've all served me very well the past year, through my various trips off world and to foreign lands." He went through a short prepared speech, easily memorizing the highlights of it before he went about dispensing the medals.

Each Knight came up to him in turn, and knelt down to take his hand. They kissed the ring on his pinky finger in a show of loyalty and respect, and then Hux placed the medallion over their heads.

When Kylo came up, Hux choked. He found he was always choking around Kylo; Kylo noticed it too, but said nothing. He knelt, took Hux's gloved finger and kissed his ring, head bowed. Hux had never seen Kylo on his knees, and the thought tugged at him.

He placed the medallion around his neck, told him to rise, and they made eye contact for a second. Hux was indignant; Kylo was  _smirking_  at him, like he knew a secret. Which he  _definitely_ did!! And Hux knew Mitaka would see it, that knowing smirk; he'd put together the dots and Hux would be forever embarrassed. Hux wanted to punish Kylo, expel him from the ranks and have him hanged for treason, or some other type of capital punishment.

Instead, Kylo took his place back in the row, one more knight coming up after him. After the ceremony was finished, Hux exalted the men once more, then dismissed them.

"Lord Ren," he said above the men, voice clear and crisp. "As leader of this group of most esteemed Knights, I'd like a word."

He stepped off the throne, making a b-line for a side room that was simply decoratd with a desk, some chairs and an over-stuffed couch. Kylo followed, his helmet still in hand while the other knights put their own back on. Mitaka followed but Hux turned to him as they entered the room.

"This is a conversation I'd like to have in private."

Mitaka froze, looking confused. Hux shut the door in his stupid confused face, immediately incensed. He turned back around to Kylo, who was smirking wider now. Hux had seen the look too many times to count, the way the right side of his lip curled up farther than the other. He glared, rounding on the knight.

"You're a monster," he spat.

"Am I?" Kylo raised an eyebrow, setting his helmet on the table infront of the couch. He was several feet away from Hux, drawing him in, forcing Hux to walk to him. Hux did just that, his determined steps a marked difference from the way he walked every other time they were in private. He was also draped in an absurd number of layers.

"It was you all along. You disgust me."

"You were very disgusting last night," Kylo mocked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I will  _never-_ " Kylo raised a gloved hand, palm face open in Hux's direction. Hux choked;  _Hux always choked_ when he was with Kylo. He was brought to his knees, a hand resting against the top of his breastbone as his windpipe was restricted.

Kylo walked over to him, no, he sauntered  _like the pompous ass he is_ , thought Hux, and knelt down. He looked Hux over, really eyeing his face and making note of the freckles. 

"It bothers you doesn't it, that I have such power over you." Kylo leaned in closer, to whisper in Hux's ear. "Didn't you ever wonder how I knew exactly where to touch you," he placed a hand on Hux's knee, and Hux began to shake from the amount of energy he was putting into fighting Kylo. Despite how useless it was.

"Yet you never stopped to ponder that fact, when you knew me and my Knights were mind readers."

Hux fell over, sincerely choking to death now. His crown fell from his head, tilting over upside down on the ground. He reached out to grab Kylo's pants leg, tugging, begging to be released. And Kylo did just that, releasing his hold over Hux's throat.

Hux gasped, pushed himself up a bit as he coughed. He rubbed his throat, barely catching his breath before Kylo flipped him over onto his back. He was between Hux's legs in a heartbeat, Hux's body shaking with coughs and deep breaths.

Kylo twisted his fingers in Huxs hair, and wrenched his head to the side, exposing his throat, and the ears Kylo knew were so sensitive. He leaned down, to nibble.

"Get off me," Hux nearly growled the command through coughs. Kylo chuckled in his ear, mocking and deep.

"I think that's the opposite of what you want," he nipped once.

"Get-" Hux struggled, "OFF!!"

Just then the door opened, Mitaka bolting in to the room after he'd had his ear pressed up against the door. He paused, staring at the scene of Kylo hovering over Hux, whose crown lay upside down on the floor and whose hair was clearly disheveled. Hux could see it now, watched it all click in to place for Mitaka who let out a quiet, "Oh."

Then he slowly backed out of the room, Kylo watching him shrink away and close the door before he turned his attention back to Hux. Hux scooted away, still rubbing his throat, still letting out quiet coughs that were almost pitiful. He watched Hux smooth out his hair and grab his crown, looking away from Kylo.

"Don't you ever touch me again," Hux spat. Then he stood up, dusted himself off to make a point, then abruptly swept from the room, leaving Kylo knelt over the now-empty floor.

* * *

That wasn't happening. Kylo wasn't going to let Hux get away with that request. He may be the Emperor, but he knew Hux's inner thoughts, and Kylo wasn't just going to leave him alone.

The balcony doors were closed, and locked, which was new. So Kylo decided not to sneak in, and to use the front door like any  _normal_  human being. He waved a hand over the night-shift guards that stood outside, slipping past their defenses easily. They'd never even remember he was there.

He slipped silently into the room, taking off his helmet and boots. He put them near the chair in the corner, like he always did, and walked silently to the bed.

Hux lay there, draped beautifully in a new set of cream sheets, a gold comforter over top. Kylo couldn't be certain, but he could guess that Hux was naked, since he'd always been naked before when Kylo snuck in.

Kylo crawled slowly over Hux who lay on his back, slipping a leg between his. Hux shifted his knee bending on one leg, a quiet sigh escaping his parted lips. Kylo leaned down, gently nibbling his ear. It was the same thing he always did, the way Hux liked being woken up.

But this time when Hux woke up, his thoughts screamed at him to run. He jerked away, shoving Kylo. "Get off!"

"No- stop-" Kylo tried to say, a struggle ensuing. Hux tried to push Kylo away, to push him off but his flailing wrists were an easy target and quickly Kylo had them pinned above Hux's head.

Hux cried out, body arching off the bed to try to push Kylo off, "Help! Guards!"

"They can't hear you," Kylo muttered, again nibbling his ear. This time when he said it, Kylo heard the silent plea, and the fear in Hux's thoughts.  _Help me, somebody, stop him_.

Kylo paused, then slowly sat up. He brought Hux's hands with him, keeping them pinned together in one of his own, though he laid them on Hux's chest. "Why? What changed?"

_Politics_.

"Politics?" Kylo asked.

"It's all," Hux struggled a big, wiggling under Kylo who was now straddling him. And it was clear that Hux, was in fact, naked under the sheets. "-politics. Now that I know who you are, you can use this against me. It could-"

"I would never-"

"Everybody has their price."

"No, listen to me. Fine," Kylo released Hux's wrists with a snap, and now he seemed like he was the one who was incensed. Kylo looked down at Hux, who looked angry. "I will  _never_  betray you, or use any of your secrets against you. I  _can't_  be bought because money is immaterial to me. I'm Force-Sensitive; if I wanted money, I could steal everything from your coffers. But I won't, because that's not why I do this."

"Why then? You take what I pay you, which is double the other guards," Hux was rubbing his wrists, shifting uncomfortably as he was trapped under the blankets that were pinned to the bed by Kylo's knees.

Kylo leaned forward, hands on either side of Hux's face, palms pressed into the mattress as he looked him square in the eye."Because I believe in you. I believe in everything you're doing; you're my Emperor. I see what goes on in your mind, your true motives behind unifying the Galaxy. And I chose to follow you because of that."

Kylo leaned down and Hux turned his head away, causing Kylo to pause. "If you really want me to leave you alone... I will."

Hux glared acros the room, angry at Kylo, but also needy,  _wanting_. He huffed, "You can't just sneak in here whenever you feel like it."

"I'll set up an appointment then, I can speak to Mitaka about appropriate dates-"

"Shut up," Hux cut Kylo off. But Hux had given in. Even if Kylo couldn't read his thoughts, he knew his tells enough to see the way he swallowed, mouth dry and waiting for a wet kiss. He could see the way Hux seemed to soften around the edges, still tense yet somewhat yielding. Kylo leaned down, kissing his ear tenderly.

"I can be gentle," he whispered.

"You know I don't want that."

* * *

Hux was screaming in to the ball gag, writhing ontop of the comforter. His wrists were bound and tied to the headboard, and he arched off the bed, scooting down as far as he could, chasing Kylo's fingers and tongue.

Kylo was edging him, leaving him heavy and full, and in pain. The heels of Hux's feet dug into the mattress, legs spread open to reveal his enlarged balls, swollen and ready. And his tip, ruddy and leaking down the shaft, Kylo's lips smeared with Hux's pre-come.

Kylo chuckled, miring at the color of his cock was the same color of the gag that was supposed to keep him quiet. Hux was crying again, struggling to orgasm when Kylo stopped touching him seconds before it happened.

"Breathe," Kylo instructed, getting up off the bed. Hux whined in response, muffled sobs rising from his chest as he tossed his head side to side. He bent his knees up while Kylo paced across the floor at the end of the bed, waiting for Hux to calm down.

Hux raised his hips up off the bed, then back down. He mimicked the act, his mind screaming for Kylo to let him get off. Hux was going out of his mind with need, but Kylo just scowled, waiting for the wave to subside.

After several minutes, Hux did in fact calm down. His cries died down, breathing through his nose as his tears dried, head tilted to the side to watch Kylo who was boasting an impressive, hardened length. Hux tried not to focus on it, watching Kylo as he thought about his next moves. Hux twisted his tightly bound wrists in a weak attempt to get free, his stomach sloping and chest heaving a bit less.

Finally Kylo got back on the bed, hovering over Hux. He eyed Hux, like he was worried about him. "Are you calm?"

Hux nodded once in a quiet response, but the second Kylo's lips touched Hux's tip, he cried out. Kylo tutted, lifting his head. He watched Hux suck in his stomach, making it even more concave. "I think I may have broken you before I meant to. That's a shame."

He reached over Hux, pulling his wrists free from the binding of the hardboard, though they were still cuffed together. Then he pulled Hux up into a sitting position, before sliding Hux into his lap. Hux was like a puppet, muscles limp and maleable as Kylo dragged him forward. He spread Hux's legs around him, arms over his shoulders and he added more lube.

Hux nuzzled his cheek against Kylo's in a silent  _thank you_ , before his head dipped. He smeared tears and saliva on Kylo's shoulder from his chin absentmindedly, mind blank and thick with fog.

Kylo lifted Hux up, gently setting him down on himself, slipping right in. He'd been working Hux open over and over, and he fit perfectly. Kylo groaned at the tightness, his hands under Hux's thighs as he helped begin their movements.

Hux bent his arms at the elbows, weak fingers brushing some of Kylo's hair forward as he held on, fingers barely able to grasp him. "You're so good," Kylo praised in his ear, his other hand stroking Hux who was seconds from coming. "You did so good tonight, you held on for so long."

Hux stopped breathing, body frozen as he came. Kylo was shifting below him, moving his hips as he helped Hux move his own. It was slow, but thorough. Kylo peeked in and Hux's mind was all blank space and silence, unable to see or hear or think. He hardly even registered that he was having one of the most blistering orgasms he'd ever experienced. Only when he took a deep breath did he feel the release, the tension melting like cream down a warm cake.

Kylo groaned as he lifted Hux off of him, laying back down on his back on the bed. Kylo stroked himself a few times, trying to convince himself to come. But he couldn't; this had been all about Hux, not about him. So he sighed, a bit louder than he meant as he looked down at Hux who was thoroughly spent. He hadn't even opened his eyes since Kylo had pulled him in to his lap.

Now Kylo waved his hand, the bindings around Hux's wrists snapping open. He reached over, turning Hux's head to the side. He snapped open the gag, and slowly pulled it away. It peeled of of Hux's skin, the strap near his mouth moist and warm. Hux let it go, groaning as it was pulled away.

Kylo got off the bed, distributing the toys onto the nightstand. He brushed his hair back, and saw Hux laying there, limp like a rag doll. He sighed and got back on the bed.

He pushed Hux over onto his side, and settled in behind him. Hux was silent as he was rolled over, unable to move on his own. Kylo pulled the blankets over them, sliding an arm under Hux to pull him close. He kissed the back of Hux's neck, which was salty, but free of sweat from where it'd undoubtedly been wiped off on the pillow. Kylo nuzzled in, breathing quietly. "I'll only stay until you fall asleep."

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
